


Bella Notte

by TinyTimcanpy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Work, Lavi is a lovestruck idiot, Lenalee loves him for it, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTimcanpy/pseuds/TinyTimcanpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A wears a scary mask to scare B with, figuring a good way to start off Valentine’s day is with a good scare.B walks though the front door and A jumps out and instantly, B screeches and punches A out of pure instinct.</p><p>That evening, A wakes up in a hospital bed with a plate of spaghetti and a glass of wine in their bed with an apologetic look and similar dinner set up.</p><p>Written for Valentine's Day for my extra special gf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kandayuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandayuu/gifts).



It was the perfect plan.

Home alone? Check. Cheap mask from the costume store? Creepy check. All lights in their apartment off, except for the entryway? Check. Lavi had been crouched in the kitchen doorway, just out of sight of the front door, for an hour and a half now. Lenalee was due to be home from work any minute now (he hoped; his knees ached and the latex mask was making his skin itch), and he was gonna give her the scare of her life this Valentine's day.

His friends had scoffed when he detailed his plan out to them last Friday night over drinks. Kanda, especially, had looked him straight in the eye and told him: "I'm not going to your funeral if you actually go through with this." And after all the years of friendship between them! Ungrateful bastard. Allen's response had been almost worse; he'd given him a strained smile and affectionate pat on the arm, and told him he'd start writing the eulogy. Their negativity had just made him more determined however, if only to prove them wrong. He'd been living with Lenalee for several months now; he figured he had a better understanding of her than most.

One of the first things he had learned about her, in fact, was that she did not do scary movies. The first time, they were only a quarter of the way into Alien, and she had been practically in his lap, clinging to him for dear life (The bruises were so worth it). They were unable to finish it, and ended up putting an action movie on instead. So it follows that a good scare would be just the thing to get her in his arms. He had a list of good one-liners ready as well, for when she needed comfort. It was all going to be very romantic.

The redhead tensed when he hear the sound of the door latch turning. This is it. He leaned slightly forward in anticipation, watching the doorknob turn, as if in slow motion. Lenalee pushed the door open, then closed with a foot, bags of groceries in both hands. "Lavi? You home yet? I stopped at the store; we were out of eggs again." As she reached for the hall light, Lavi took that moment to strike. He leapt out in front of her with his best growl, hands raised like claws.

The next few moments happened in a flash; first, Lenalee flinched away, and the grocery bags in her hands hit the floor. Next, she reacted instinctively to the "intruder" by screaming, and by bringing her leg around in a Chángquán-style kick. It dimly occurred to Lavi that he had failed to account for her self-defense training in his machinations, immediately before her foot connected and everything went dark.

\--=====--

Lavi's return to consciousness was like climbing out of a well; slow and painful, and a lot more effort than it should be. A faint beeping sound echoed in his ears. Where am I? 

His eyes opened slowly. The ceiling above him was white, as were the walls, which told him hospital, but he couldn't think much farther than that, as his head felt like a herd of angry elephants were stampeding over it. He groaned, and Lenalee's worried (and slightly guilty) face hovered over him.

"How are you feeling?" She touched his shoulder lightly, keeping her voice low.

"I must be dead," He told her seriously. At her alarmed expression, he broke into a wide smile and added: "because I'm looking at an angel."

"You could have just said 'I'm okay'." She punched him lightly on the shoulder, and he tried not to wince. Her cheeks were slightly pink, though, so he considered that a victory.

Lavi moved to sit up, groaning again at the aches and pains that made themselves known. He must have had at least one broken rib. Lenalee fluttered around him nervously, adjusting the pillows. He blinked when his gaze moved to his lap; there was a tray with a plate of spaghetti, two electric candles, and a wine glass filled with red liquid that he could have sworn hadn't been there a moment ago. "What's this?"

"Well, it is Valentine's day," Lenalee told him, wheeling over a similar tray. "It's not the exactly the romantic evening I was planning on, but someone wanted to try to be different this year." She huffed at him. Her pouting face was really cute, but Lavi refrained from pointing it out to her.

"Okay, I admit that my idea could have gone better," he conceded with a sigh. "It seemed like such a good idea at the time."

"Exactly what part of jumping out at me in a creepy mask seemed like a good idea?"

"Well, you like to be held when you're scared. It's really cute. And I did get you flowers! They were in the kitchen," He replied defensively, before changing the subject. "What happened, anyway? The details are a little fuzzy."

"Well uh," At this, Lenalee's expression turned sheepish. "You kind of hit your head on the wall. When I kicked you. In the ribs. Sorry." She frowned at her lap, shoulders slumped. Lavi's heart broke just a little at the sight. "I thought you were trying to rob me or something."

"Well I mean," he rushed to reassure her, "that is how most people would react in that situation. It's not your fault. And look," he gestured to the tray in front of him. "You've brought me a candlelight dinner. I must be the luckiest man in the whole building."

"You think so?" She peered at him from underneath her eyelashes, a potential smile lifting her lips ever so slightly.

"Of course. It's a classic setup; very romantic." He placed a hand over one of hers where they were folded in her lap, squeezing lightly. She beamed at him, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. He returned with one against her lips, sighing happily. "I say we go with your idea and forget the rest ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal," she laughed. "No wine for you though; the doctor says you have a concussion, so you get grape juice."

"The price I pay," Lavi sighed. "I'm surprised they let you do this at all." He picked up his fork and twirled it, holding out a mouthful of noodles. "Say 'ah'."

"Lucky for us, Komui is administrator at this hospital," Lenalee smiled. "He got me permission to stay the night. I couldn't get us real candles though. Also, shouldn't I be feeding you? You're the one in the hospital bed, after all."

He stared at her with a stupefied expression for one brief second, before smiling at her, absolutely beatific. "Well damn, how could I refuse an offer like that?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but he had his mouth open and eyes closed already, waiting expectantly. He looked like a complete dork. She wondered what it said about her that she just found it endearing, as with most of his antics. She brought her own fork to his mouth, but she got a bit of sauce on his nose on the way there, just to tease him. "Oops."

"Oh, It's like that, huh?" Lavi swiped a sauce-covered thumb against her cheek before she could move away. "I think you've got a little sauce on you, right there."

"Rude!" She said, mock-indignantly. Leaning forward, she surprised him by licking the sauce off of his nose. She giggled at his dazed expression. "Mind getting it for me?"

"You're amazing," he told her. "Really amazing." He wished he had better words than that, but he's not sure any existed for what he felt every time he looked at her.

Lenalee just smiled at him in return, before kissing him again.

X

After they finished their meal, Lenalee moved their trays out into the hallway to be cleaned up by the staff. When she turned back to him, Lavi was smirking at her. "So, you said you're staying the night, right? We've never tried it in a hospital before." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're injured, you nerd," she huffed at him. 

"Not that injured." The wink he tossed her way was slightly ruined by his ever-present eyepatch. Lenalee sighed.

"Maybe some other time," she considered him for a moment. "Scoot over some?" When he did as she asked, she climbed onto the bed next to him. Mindful of his ribs, She moved his arm gently so that she could rest her head on it, lying pressed to his side and wrapping an arm around his abdomen. "There. Comfy?"

He put his free hand on her hip, gazing at her in wonder. "I couldn't be more comfortable if I tried." Lavi wasn't the least bit disappointed that she had turned him down, either (for one thing, his head did still really hurt). The fact that he got to be this close to her, that he was privileged enough to wake up beside her every day, made a warm feeling in his chest grow until he felt like he would burst with it. Not for the first time, he wondered at what deity he had to have impressed enough for this to happen to him.

"Good." She kissed him again on the lips, settling as close as possible. "Goodnight, Lavi. Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day, Lena." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Love you," Lenalee whispered, her eyes closed.

"Love you too," he whispered back, after a beat. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. It's silly af, and probably at least a little OOC, but I haven't written this pairing before, in my defense. (or for this fandom much, really, even though I've been here for years.) Lavilena doesn't get enough love.


End file.
